


Meet me at Liverpool Street

by RedSF



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, idk this is my first time writing anything in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSF/pseuds/RedSF
Summary: Post bridge scene. Villanelle carried on walking leaving Eve wondering if it's their final goodbye. Then she receives a text.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 71





	Meet me at Liverpool Street

The weather in London that day had been shit. Eve arrived home, her clothes heavy from the rain and her wet hair stuck to her face. Eve stripped down to her underwear, throwing her wet clothes onto the floor and crawled straight into the warmth of her bed. It had been two weeks since the bridge and every day since had felt the same. She had isolated herself, stuck in her own thoughts. It just didn’t make sense. Eve had turned back in the moment on the bridge, looked Villanelle in the eye and let herself feel a small amount of hope and possibility for what felt like the first time. Then it was over. Villanelle turned around and carried on walking. She was gone and the only thing that left was left with Eve was the question of whether this time it was for good. Almost every night since had played out the same. She closed her eyes and replayed the same moment over, stuck with the same thoughts. Where had Villanelle gone? Was she safe? Was she thinking about her? Eve was exhausted. 

‘Fuck’ Eve groaned as she pulled the the pillow over her face, shielding the early morning sun from her face. Her broken blinds on the window desperately needed fixing. She rolled herself up and out of bed, eyes heavy from another sleepless night. Morning routine was simple. Coffee, coffee, and more coffee. Eve showered and dressed. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she had crawled into bed the previous night on an empty stomach. Food. She needed food. The rain from the previous day had stopped but the wind was still fierce. Eve pulled her pulled her coat around herself and grabbed her phone ready to head out. She stopped, looking at her phone. ‘Meet me at Liverpool Street’. Be there in an hour or so. Eve re-read the message several times before looking at the time stamp. The message had been sent about 20 minutes earlier. It would take her at least 25 minutes to travel across London to the station. Eve needed to process this but there was literally no time. She was back. Villanelle. 

‘Straight up the escalators, outside near the McDonalds’ Eve sent the text. She had arrived with a little time to spare and come straight up outside for a smoke whilst she waited. With a million thoughts flying through her head, she needed something to try calm herself down. Standing next to the wall to shield herself from the wind she placed the cigarette in her mouth. It was gone no sooner than it was there. ‘What the fuck!’ Eve yelled as the cigarette was yanked from her lips and she looked up. 

Villanelle broke the cigarette in half and dropped it on the floor. ’Do you have a habit of wanting things that are bad for you, Eve?’ 

‘You’re not a bad thing’ Eve responded instantly. So many days and nights thinking about this moment over the past few weeks and what she would say but now it had actually happened all she could do was tell the truth. Her fear and hurt could wait. Eve slid her arms under Villanelle’s, wrapping them tightly around her back as she pressed her face against her chest. 

Villanelle didn’t respond. She placed one hand gently on Eve’s back and the other in her hair, holding Eve close to her. Closing her eyes and enjoying a short moment of comfort whilst Eve couldn’t see her. It felt like home. 

She was the first to break the moment and much quicker than Eve would have preferred. ‘Let’s go. It’s freezing and this wind is making my eyes water’ Villanelle said, gently moving Eve out of her embrace. Villanelle was correct, her eyes were glassed over. Eve didn’t know if it really was the wind but didn’t push it. Now wasn’t the time. Instead she headed back down into the station with Villanelle following close behind her. 

The tube journey back felt never ending. The tubes were overcrowded and the space was limited as always on the central line. Eve stood facing the doors with her back to Villanelle who was hovering close from behind. There was so much that Eve hadn’t been able to process in such a small amount of time since she had received the text that morning. Had she acted too quickly in coming straight away at Villanelle’s beckoning call? Had she let her emotions overrule her the first time she saw her again?

Eve felt the trace of Villanelle’s hand trail from her shoulder down to her arm. Her hand slipped over Eve’s and their fingers entwined. Eve let herself lean back into Villanelle. The carriage shook but they were calm. Eve needed calm. They both did.

Arriving in Eve’s flat was different. They were alone together. Just them. 

‘I need to go wash my face. It’s the tubes.’ Eve didn’t look at Villanelle as she made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Looking in the mirror she finally realised just how exhausted she looked. These past two weeks had really been taking a hit on her. She sighed and ran the taps for a while before splashing water on her face. She couldn’t hide from this forever. 

‘This is the shirt you were wearing the first time we met,’ Villanelle was standing by the wardrobe running her fingers down the sleeves of a light grey shirt hanging in the wardrobe ‘Your hair look amazing that day.’ Villanelle laughed to herself, turning round to smile at Eve.

Eve turned her head away and smiled, not wanting Villanelle to see her as she tried to compose herself. Even though Villanelle was here, she was scared. She had left behind a whole life that she knew that she would never be able to have again. Then the past two weeks she had truly believed she was alone, that there was no one else who would ever be able to understand her like Villanelle could. 

‘Eve..’ Villanelle moved towards her, stopping just in front of her but not making any immediate attempts to touch her. 

Villanelle sighed. She wanted to wait for Eve to speak first but the silence was too painful. 

‘I needed to leave’ Villanelle started, before Eve finally turned her head to face her. 

‘No. No you didn’t,’ Eve stared her straight in the eye this time, her voice shaking ‘You chose to leave. That was your choice.’ 

‘I had to go, Eve.’ Villanelle shook her head as she tried to explain. Her mouth was dry. ‘I had to give you some time before I came back to see if this was what you really wanted. If you really needed me.’ 

Eve was crying now. The built up emotion had finally overwhelmed her. ‘Of course… Of course I wanted you.’ Eve choked. 

Villanelle lifted both hands, tucked Eve’s hair behind her ear with one and gently held Eve’s face in the other. She felt the wetness on her hand as Eve leaned into her touch. Villanelle moved one hand around the back of Eve’s neck, felt the hot breath of Eve as she pulled them closer. 

‘Baby..’ Villanelle whispered as she kissed Eve’s tear stained cheeks softly ‘I love you. I’ll never leave you again… Yours forever.’ 

Eve closed her eyes, lifting her head slightly in Villanelle’s embrace. She moved her hand up the centre of Villanelle’s body before reaching her chest. She stopped, gripping villanelles shirt in her hand. Her lips feathered over Villanelles

‘Always’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally probably the first thing I've written since I was 17 sooo like 7 years ago?   
> Apologies for any grammar/spelling errors.   
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
